


Survivor: Blue Balls

by toptengleek



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toptengleek/pseuds/toptengleek
Summary: Cameraman Josh had long lusted after the Survivor contestants but its the men of Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers that brings him to the breaking point. When he catches Cole in an intimate situation, he finally feels that he was able to get a taste of what he always wanted. Little does he know that he's about to get a lot more than he could have ever dreamed for, as the Survivors can no longer take their pent up sexual frustration.





	Survivor: Blue Balls

There were many perks to working as a camera man on Survivor. Josh enjoyed the ability to travel around the word enjoying tropical weather, not to mention the reliability of employment given the show’s consistent success. However, working the night shift was not one of them. In the day, Josh enjoyed the frantic energy of dashing to make sure all important conversations and moments were covered for the camera. At night though, castaways slept around the camp while Josh sat next to his camera, unable to doze off or leave his post even for a minute. To make things worse, tonight the rain poured down and he curled up in his jacket as he let his thoughts take over to pass away the time.

Josh had been working on Survivor for four years now, ever since Blood vs. Water. He came to the show straight from film school, eager to prove himself after he got the job through a connection of his father. As a result, Josh threw himself into the work and was always the first to volunteer and take on any task that others might have been shirking. Night shifts were a regular occurrence and Josh didn’t mind, just happy to be there at all. Now though, his patience was starting to wane and it was nights like this that he started to wonder whether he should move on to the next opportunity. Fortunately though, Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers had enough man candy to make it worthwhile in the meantime. 

On Blood vs. Water, he first realized that his job meant he could enjoy spending his days surrounded by half naked and television friendly young men. When the day’s filming finished, he would rush to the shower in their hotel and furiously pump his cock, fantasizing about John Cody bending him over a rock and pounding him raw. No one since had ever cast such a spell on him but that doesn’t mean Josh didn’t enjoy ogling a slew of men that followed. Once in a while he would catch them naked, but that it was normally related to their bodily functions took away the sexiness of it. At the beginning of every season, Josh always made sure to get an early glimpse of the castaways before signing up for the tribe he’d be filming. His manager had started to catch on, but Josh wasn’t going to let a few jokes at his expense ruin his fun. Koah Rong made it easy with a self-selected Beauty tribe all ready for him. Millennials vs. Gen X was tougher when he had to give up the ultimate daddy Ken for the sake of Taylor and Jay- fortunately he made the merge. Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers was the most difficult choice he had to make thus far. Josh cursed Jeff for seeming to spread the hotties across all three tribes. There was the hunky firefighter JP on the Heroes tribe and the two-for-one deal in Devon and Patrick on the Hustlers tribe, even if as individuals they weren’t as hot. But when he first saw Cole in person and had to rush to the bathroom due to the growing sensation in his pants, Josh knew he was going to the Healers tribe. Cole’s abs were like nothing he had ever seen before and combined with his dimply smile, Josh couldn’t help but fall head over heels for the guy. 

His posting quickly proved to be a disappointment. While Josh got to linger on Cole’s tight body, not to mention his underwear, with both his eyes and the camera, his crush was busy chasing after a girl. Josh knew he had no right to be annoyed, but still he grew frustrated while he had to sit through confessionals about the cuteness of Jessica. To make it worse, his fellow cameraman came back from the Heroes tribe laughing about how JP had stripped naked in front of everyone. Josh couldn’t believe he had missed his opportunity to enjoy the show. When it came time for the tribe swap, Josh accepted that he had made a mistake with choosing Cole and moved on to Soko tribe, where he got to stare at JP’s short blue swim trunks all day long. Eventually came the merge, and here Josh sat in the rain, at least with 3 of his initial hotties still in the game. 

The noise of some rustling broke Josh’s train of thought. Immediately his hand was on his camera, ready to start filming at a moment’s notice. Although nights were usually slow, you never knew when a castaway might try to sneak away for some late night idol hunting. No one moved though. Josh sighed and let go of his camera. It was probably just someone adjusting themselves to be more comfortable on the bamboo. Moments later though a noise came through again. This time it sounded like a person, like they were breathing heavily or sighing. Josh turned to the camera and fired it up glancing through the monitor with the night vision. His mouth opened in shock and let out a tiny gasp.

Cole was lying on his back in the shelter with his cock standing upright out of his pants. With one hand he stroked himself slowly while the other roamed his chest and felt his abs. Josh’s mouth began to water at the sight of his crush pleasuring himself and instantly he grew an erection that it took all of his self-control not to touch. Cole’s cock was thick but not especially long. “All the better to deep throat” Josh chuckled to himself, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to crawl over to the castaways and engulf Cole in his mouth. Of course, this wasn’t the first time that castaways had masturbated while on the beach. 39 days is a long time to expect anyone to go without cumming, even with exhaustion and food deprivation. This was the first time though that someone had so brazenly started in camp, on top of that surrounded by their sleeping cast. Cole clearly was getting desperate to go to such a length, and thought of the hottie’s sexual frustration instantly brought back Josh’s old feelings for him. 

By this point Cole’s stroking had quickened and his heavy breathing intensified, all subtlety gone as to his nighttime hobby. Josh glanced at the other castaways but all remained sound asleep. Josh took his camera bag and placed it between his legs, grinding against it to give some pressure to his aching dick. He needed release and he didn’t care if that meant cumming in his pants if he got to see Cole’s load explode all over his abs. While Cole’s left hand moved to tickle his own balls, Josh humped his bag with increased fervor and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. His own personal porn show was driving him wild and he urged Cole on in his mind to finish, crazed by the imagination of the salty taste of Cole’s semen. Quicker and quicker both men went until Cole couldn’t contain himself any longer and let out a quiet moan that drove Josh over the edge. Josh filled his pants with one last push and felt them become warm and sticky. He basked in the sensation of his orgasm and slowly came back into sense.

Something was wrong though. Cole was no longer jerking off but curled up, stiff and silent as Chrissy slowly emerged from the bamboo plank to go to the bathroom. His moan had woken her up and Josh had to keep himself from laughing at the thought of the poor guy, lying there with his raging boner and his blue balls. After a few minutes Chrissy came back but Cole did not move, likely mortified by the prospect of being caught at his most vulnerable. Josh watchedr him as he gave up and went back to sleep.

Josh’s pants were now uncomfortable and he couldn’t wait to get back to hotel room to get out of the evidence of his indiscretion. But the events of the night were still racing through his mind. He had seen his Survivor crush in a way he had only dreamed about for seasons. Instead of feeling fulfilled though, Josh knew that this wouldn’t be enough. One look at Cole’s cock and Josh had to have more. He would make sure to delete the footage of tonight, but was well aware that he would do whatever he could to get more of Cole for himself.


End file.
